All Started with Gift Wrap
by InfintinyMiko
Summary: A smile rose on her face as she remembered how felt that night. And how it all started with simple gift wrap.


_Summary: A smile rose on her face as she remembered how felt that night. And how it all started with simple gift wrap. _

**Im so sorry to inform you of this but... I don't own the loveable characters of Bleach. All I can do is twist their lives to my enjoyment. **

* * *

_All started with Gift Wrap_.

_One-shot chapter 1._

Holiday Fun.

_A little smile rose on her cheeks as she remembered how she felt that night, taking his hand in her own, she also remembered how it all started with simple gift wrap. _

(\/)  
('.')  
(")(") 

"I'm so sorry" She said wiping her tears off the shirt that was in her hand.

The man standing in front of her was obviously shocked by his friend's odd reaction to him in the woman's section. Maybe she didn't get out much I mean isn't what 5 days until Christmas got here?

Taking a step back he slowly walked away from the cash register, waving his hands around like some crazed physo. All he wanted was to get back home so he could watch some good old T.V. and wait for his stupid dad to pretend that he was Santa to surprise his younger sisters.

"Now, now your prefect Christmas with your girlfriend will be ruined, and it's all my fault, look at what I did!"

He wasn't' going to lie, it was horrible; the little pink ribbon that he told her to put on the top because he thought his sister might like it was all ripped up and torn, and the wrapping paper was all folded this way and that, tape sticking out from under the torn paper.

"Dam, aren't you supposed to be trained to do this kinda stuff… uh… Rukia?" He said, while putting his wallet back in his back pocket.

"They never had time" she said wiping her nose again with a napkin sitting on the desk.

"Well will you find someone else to wrap the dam gift-"

"There's no one else here… your our last customer… is there anything I could do for making this beautiful gift of yours so horribly terrible… what is your name?"

His eyes bulged out of his eyes like saucers.

_Why is she acting so stupid…? I know she knows me._

"Uh… Ichigo…" He said turning away from her slightly.

"Well Strawberry is there any thing I could do?"

"Uh…." He scathed his head for a while thinking of little things he could make her do, while wasting his own time watching her do it.

"Well… if I teach you how to wrap stuff, I want you to re-wrap my dang present okay."

"Fine"

Rukia didn't even have time to shut the computer down or for that matter close the little shop down, as Ichigo grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the store to some un known place; much to her surprise he didn't question her odd behavior he just set his expression to the usually pissed out and leave me the hell alone before I kick your ass attitude.

"Aren't you going to—"

"No so shut up"

(\/)  
('.')  
(")(")

"Okay so put that piece right there and fold that one... NO"

Rolling over he fell on top of her trying to take the 'practice gift' away from her.

"What the hell… get off of me!"

"Well give me the box!"

"No"

"Give it"

"No"

"NOW"

"NO!!"

"Give IT HERE!"

"NEVER IT"S MINE"

"FINE!!"

Ichigo said while rolling back over until he could reach his bed, his eyes still locked with Rukia's flushed face fumbling with the wrapping paper again. He could have sworn he saw a smile masked under the hurt expression.

After about 5 minutes of watching Rukia try and fold the paper around the box, Ichigo stood up and glared off at the door, then brought his gaze back down to the girl staring at him.

"Do you have a problem?" he had running his hand through his orange hair.

"No"

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

"Just Because…" She said bringing her gaze back to the finished wrapped paper.

"Rukia get to the dam point"

Her eyes closed again and she continued to play thumb war with her thumbs, biting her bottom lip out of nervousness. Without looking at him, Rukia pushed the plain box out of her view and grabbed Ichigo's hand while she stood up, trying to fight back the tears that wanted to fall so badly from her black eyes, but no matter what she knew she had to stay strong.

"You want me to wrap that gift of yours now?" She said while putting on the fakest, biggest smile she could muster.

"Yeah I guess so" He said, his face didn't tell his expression, more like reaction. But like to books do say voices never lie.

(\/)  
('.')  
(")(")

_.9 days later._

_Christmas Eve_

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm" He said while eating his cookie.

"What did you do with the present I wrapped for you?"

Swelling it he looked down to her. "I'm going to give her it after I'm done eating"

"Oh" She said with her head hanging low.

"So what's wrong with you?"

"Was that gift for your girlfriend?" Her voice sounded like venom with going to come out of her mouth at any given moment.

"Yeah it was."

Rukia stood there clenching her hands into fist, trying not to kick his ass until he dies or starts crying like a little baby. Instead she walked up to him and put on a cheery face smiled at him, and kicked him in the stomach.

"Dam Rukia what was that for?" He said holding his stomach.

"You're giving that _girl_ the dam chappy bunny plush toy!!"

And again she kicked him.

"Dammit Rukia, will you stop that!"

"Not until you tell me who it's for!"

And she kicked him again.

"For my dam girlfriend…"

And for a second she stopped kicking his stomach and leaned down so that he was eye level to her and curled her hand into a fist.

"Will you tell me who she is?" Her voice not even above a whisper.

"She won't stop kicking her in the stomach." And he blushed… bad

It toke Rukia a while to realize what he was saying to her, and when she did her face flushed up so bad, her face looked like a tomato that was sitting on the stove to long.

A little smile rose on her cheeks as she remembered how she felt that night, taking his hand in her own, she also remembered how it all started with simple gift wrap.

"Well Ichigo… Merry Christmas"

* * *

**My first Bleach story. Yeah !!!!! It was fun to write. Yes I do know I made Ichigo a little OOC. Like the chappy bunny divider thing. **

**I wrote this out of pure boredom. Im on the stupid plane with nothing to do so I figured why not write this to cheer myself up. **

**Did you guys like it or hate it??? **

**Remember reviews are welcomed. **

**This is Infintiny **

**Singing Off**


End file.
